


First wettings

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request on tumblr. Cronus experiments with omorashi for the first time, but isn't expecting Porrim's involvement. He definitely isn't complaining though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First wettings

Cronus sat at his desk, on his husktop browsing idly through human porn. He had to admit, it didn’t do much for him and he was still in the process of trying to find a video he could properly get off to. He took another sip of his drink and squirmed in his chair as he continued scrolling.

He didn’t remember when this weird fetish started, but he had been ignoring it up until now. He’d been ignoring the twitch he felt in his groin when anyone around him squirmed in desperation, the late night fantasies of watching someone piss themselves, the huge desire to have an ‘accident’ himself. But finally, it was time to give it a go.

So now he was on his third pint of water, his need to pee at about a 7 out of 10. After a while, he caved and opened up his favourite omorashi site, going back to the videos he watched regularly of people losing it. Man, it was so hot and it felt so wrong to like it.

Every time he watched someone lose control it made him all the more desperate and tempted to let it all out… but he couldn’t. He promised he would wait until he had a real, actual accident.

In this dream bubble, Cronus left all the doors unlocked in his hive as a given. It wasn’t like anyone was going to come and see him. Or so he assumed. Eons of no visitors gave him a certain level of safety in his own home.

"Cronus? You there?"

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. That was Porrim?? Cronus bolted up and ran to his open respiteblock door before stopping dead in his tracks, face to face with Porrim, a tall slender figure standing in his doorway. 

And Cronus had never been more conscious of his bulge, half unsheathed right now and pushing against his pants. “Hey doll, what brings you here? Not sure I’m really in the mood to entertain right now-“

"Oh? I thought you’d be glad of the company. As it happens I didn’t come here for a friendly catch-up." She crossed her arms, a slightly sour look on her face. "We need to talk, asshole."

Oh god, what had he done now? What could he have done to piss Porrim off enough to come to his hive? He crossed his legs slightly, leaning against the doorframe and trying not to look suspicious. “What, right now? Look, I’m kinda busy. Whatever beef you got with me, I’m sure it can wait.”

Porrim was not too pleased with this response. She pushed past him and into his room. “No, it can’t.”

"Hey hey hey hey! This is a serious invasion of privacy, what would Kankri say about you forcing yourself into my room like this?" As he spoke, Cronus shuffled over to his husktop and casually closed the window with the watersports porn on it.

"Well that’s exactly what I came here to talk about." She leaned against a wall with her arms still crossed as Cronus sat back in his desk chair, legs tightly crossed. Fuck he needed to pee badly right now. "A little birdie tells me you want to deflower Kankri, and are trying to convince him to break his vow. He’s getting pretty fucking sick of it." The venom in her voice was growing by the minute.

"What? You’ve gotta be kidding me. Who told you that? Mituna? Look, me of all people knows how stubbo- dedicated Kankri is to his vow." Porrim rolled her eyes. "Seriously you know I wouldn’t do that, I don’t give a shit!! You gotta believe me!"

"I don’t believe you for a second, I’ve seen the way you look at hi- will you at LEAST do me the service of looking at me while I talk to you?" Porrim’s brows furrowed, watching Cronus squirm in his chair and grip his seat with both hands.

"Fuck’s sake, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and when I get back we can talk about this properly." Cronus got up but before he could get anywhere, Porrim was at the door lightning fast blocking his way.

"Porrim, I mean it. Move." He was going to lose it any fucking second. He was on at least a 9 out of 10 now. He pressed his legs together tightly without crossing them, trying desperately not to show how close he was to pissing all over himself.

Porrim kept both her hands on either side of the doorway, standing in the middle. “You’re not going anywhere. I’m really fucking annoyed at you Cronus, its time someone taught you a lesson in respect.” Suddenly, she grabbed the front of Cronus’ shirt and pushed him roughly back into his chair.

Toppling backwards, Cronus felt the piss inside him make its way down and once he was on the chair he instantly held himself with both hands, trying desperately not to let anything out, but the damage was done - a little spurt, no more than 2 seconds, had left him. He couldn’t feel it on his hands but he could definitely feel it in his pants.

"What the fuck?? You can’t be serious! Let me go, woman!"

That was obviously the wrong thing to say, and just made Porrim angrier. “‘Woman’? You apologise this instant, asshole!”

"Rrrgh, fine, I’m sorry! Just let me go!" He continued to hold himself tight with both hands and his legs firmly crossed, bouncing up and down in his chair. He’d wanted an accident, but not like this. He didn’t want his first wetting experience to be in front of someone else…

Either Porrim thought he was faking his desperation, or she genuinely enjoyed seeing him desperate. A smile played on her face and she closed the door, locked it and stood in front of it. “Now apologise for trying to sleep with Kankri.”

Cronus thought he was about to explode. “Agh, but I didn’t- hn, I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry! Just let me go, please Porrim, I’m gonna-“

"Gonna what? Piss yourself? Do it then. You deserve it." Porrim chuckled a little, watching Cronus squirm. "You’re all kinds of pathetic."

Cronus knew at this point that he couldn't stand up without flooding his dark jeans. And he knew better than to get into a physical fight with Porrim, who was a lot stronger than him. He rocked forwards and backwards, screwing up his face in desperation.

"Shit, Porrim please…" As he spoke, a slow trickle of piss began. He felt it pool in his hands, gradually coating his fingers. Porrim noticed him freeze up and watched intently, her jovial expression now relaxing as she just watched in shock.

"Ahh…." No matter how tightly Cronus crossed his legs or held his crotch, there was no stopping it now. After a few seconds the slow trickle turned into a full-on flood and he could hear a hissing sound and he pissed into his hands and onto the cushioned chair underneath him, completely soaking it. It spread around the seat and front of his jeans before it started dripping onto the floor. Cronus couldn't bear to watch. He kept his eyes closed, and almost died again in a mixture of embarrassment and enormous arousal.

He couldn't believe how good it felt. The warmth spread all down his jean legs, into his socks, still hissing violently. It seemed to go on forever, and Cronus even forgot that Porrim was there. He moaned, rubbing his crotch as the last of his piss trickled out. When it stopped, he bit his lip and moaned in relief and sheer arousal.

His relief ended when he heard Porrim exclaim just one thing. “Wow.”

Cronus realised in horror that he had been openly enjoying this in front of Porrim. His eyes shot open and his hands flew off his crotch, soaked in piss. Slowly, he looked up at Porrim, sure that his face was bright purple. On some level though, the embarrassment was even more of a turn on.

"I- I didn’t- It’s not-" Yeah, he didn’t know what to say. But to his surprise, Porrim wasn’t laughing. Her face was flushed a deep green. Slowly, keeping eye contact with Cronus, she walked over to him and observed the damage.

"My my, you did make a mess of yourself… and your respiteblock."

Cronus was in shock. “Y-Yeah, oh well. I guess I’ll be spending a while cleaning up after you leave.”

"Definitely." With that, Porrim reached down and put her hand on Cronus’ thigh, feeling the wetness. Cronus was still frozen, staring at her hand. What on Beforus was going through this girl’s head?

"You know, I’ve gotta pee too. Do you mind…?" She looked cheekily down at him, smirking ever so slightly.

All Cronus could do was shake his head stupidly.

So while Cronus sat in his cooling piss, right in front of him Porrim stood with her feet shoulder-width apart and started pissing under her dress. It fell loudly onto the floor in a constant stream, with some running down her legs. She sighed, both trolls watching the waterfall. She put her hand in the stream, wetting it with her piss. It was most definitely the sexiest thing Cronus had seen in his entire life and he was too scared to move.

Once she had finished, Porrim looked up at Cronus and laughed out loud. “Ha! Look at you, totally dumbfounded.” She stuck her index and middle fingers in his mouth, letting him taste her bitter piss which he did with pleasure, licking them fervently before she yanked them back out.

"This doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you." With that, she walked out of Cronus’ hive, leaving him to masturbate furiously and clean up their mess.


End file.
